1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of metering the rate of a dye solution to be applied by a spray nozzle to an elongate cloth article such as a slide fastener chain, a slide fastener stringer tape, a surface fastener, a ribbon and the like.
2. Prior Art
Spray coating is one of the most widely used techniques for dyeing an elongate web material such as textile tapes as typically disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-307960 in which there is disclosed a spray dyeing apparatus including a spray nozzle for applying a jet of liquid dye to a tape material while the latter is being fed continuously in a vertically upward or downward direction.